fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Spice Coord
is a premium rare coord appearing in Aikatsu Dive!. It debuted in the 30th episode of the season and is worn by Sakuraba Rola. The Infinite Spice Coord is the Aikatsu Dive! counterpart of Rola's Eternal Spice Coord. Description Infinite Spice Jacket An indigo colored corset with golden colored lines and light blue trims. A white ruffles layer is attached to the end of the top. The center of the top beneath the chest is pink, hidden behind golden x-straps. A silver G-clef is placed over a golden sun symbol. The sun ends in the tail of a shooting star with mosaic colors. The part around the chest is lilac colored. A white choker with a golden belt buckle with a golden bell, comes with the top, which is worn underneath a deep purple colored jacket. The jacket has no sleeves and has a sliver colored collar with light blue diamonds. Silver belts are tied around the upper arms of the user: two on the left and one around the right arm. The jacket comes with a pair of fingerless gloves, a golden bracelet and mesh covering. Infinite Spice Skirt An indigo colored skirt which at the top has a mosaic-like layer which is colored in the colors white, pastel blue, pink, green and yellow. The mosaic layer and the main skirt are separated by golden linings. A crystal blue colored pattern is shown beneath the mosaic layer. The indigo colored layer ends in a dark pink colored trims with glittering silver buttons attached. A deep purple, feather-like layer covers the back of the skirt and splits in two at the front, revealing a black skirt with pink trims. Also at the back, a thick, long raspberry cloth hangs from each corner with glittering designs. The raspberry colored clothes have each a note attached to their ends. Infinite Spice Boots Dark indigo colored boots with pink trims and pink linings. One lining forms a triangle in the center of the boot, whose center is pale blue colored. Silver diamonds are attached to the side of the trims and have mesh covering attached to it. The tips are pink colored, separated from the indigo boots by golden linings. The heels are light blue colored. They have white wings attached at the back. Infinite Spice Crown A purple colored bow with a silver diamond in the center. A white, frilly cloth is attached to the bow, with a silver blue pearl chain attached to both of it. A golden crown is attached to the bow with pink pearls at the top. The user also gains blue wings with a gradient of purple and pink along the tips. Adorning the wings is a gold ornate piece on the top and middle, where they connect with tiny bead chains, gems, stars, and a big sun ornament on the upper corners. A few of the chains hang off of the wings with a gold star hanging from them.https://aikatsustars.wikia.com/wiki/Eternal_Spice_Coord Trivia *The Infinite Spice Coord is listed as Premium Rare instead of Star Premium Rare. References Category:Aikatsu Dive! Coords Category:Cool Coords Category:Premium Rare Coords